


Poems and feeling

by RowsXD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowsXD/pseuds/RowsXD
Summary: I'm just a little bit too creative





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).

> How do I use this???

Bipolarity

There are so many versions  
Of myself  
Some are creepy  
Some might be dead.

Maybe I'm the girl,   
that doesn't speak very much  
Or the best friend  
that never ends a talk.

Some feel my love ,   
some feel my anger,  
Some see me as a devil,  
and some see me as an angel.

Some see me caring , some see me kind  
Some see me mean , some cold as ice.

Some see me crazy  
Some see me chill  
How many versions   
of my are here?


	2. Mi universo eres tú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a poem in Spanish, since that is my first language.
> 
> Quería agregar un poema en Español, ya que ese es mi primer idioma.

Mi universo eres tú

Cuando te vi por primera vez  
Algo en mi universo cambió,  
No me volví a sentir solo  
Ni perdido en el olvido.

Viví en tu mirada,  
En tu voz y en tu ser,  
No sé cómo explicarlo  
Pero no me dejes caer.

Ese sentimiento  
Ahogado por los pensamientos  
No quiero dejar que se desvanezca  
En una mente tan aburrida  
No en un mar lleno de mentiras.

Al salir el sol,  
A esconderse las estrellas,  
Seguí esperando a que volvieras.

Todo lo que pedí,  
Lo que soñé,  
anhele y quise,  
Todo me lo diste a mi.

Porque ahora que lo tengo todo  
Siento que nada puede ocupar  
El vacío que tu amor  
Pudo llenar.


	3. Contraste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one in Spanish.
> 
> Otro más en español.

Contraste 

El viento suave en otoño  
que hace caer las hojas  
llenando el suelo,marchitas,  
de colores muertos.

En primavera todo lo contrario es  
brotes de nueva vida,  
los hay por doquier  
el ciclo empieza y termina,  
con la muerte y la vida.

Verano es calor y felicidad,  
diversión y alegría   
sol todo el dia .

Y en invierno todo es diferente  
frío y tristeza  
apenas puedes ver  
de noche ya no sabes  
qué podrías hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I translate them or something? maybe write more in English?
> 
> ¿Debo traducirlos o algo? tal vez escribir más en inglés?

**Author's Note:**

> Wdyt ?


End file.
